Curse Of Halloween
by X24NEKO
Summary: Curse Of Halloween. Something I came up with earlier today. I hope all you readers like it. Please read and review. Rated K  because of language. Rating with change later if this will be continued. It is Horror because this is a Halloween story.


Okay, I'm bringing Wolverine, Sabretooth, Bruce, Harry, the triplets, and little Indiana back for a Halloween story. I'm thinking it may just be a oneshot. As you know this story is called Curse of Halloween. I do not own Wolverine or Sabretooth. . .damn. . .Harry, Bruce, the Triplets, and little Indy are mine. Still Origins Victor Creed and is now Origins James 'Logan' Howlett since I liked his hair better in that movie than his hair in the other three movies. Oh, and Indy ain't goin' with the others. He's stayin' home. Little Wolverine moment. Okay, I've wasted enough of your time so read, enjoy, and please review.

* * *

It was Halloween night at the Xavier School and they kids were excited about going trick or treating. Even Harry was excited. He had his costume all together. He was going as Victor when he used to have his tan costume (in my version, he quit using the spandex costume years ago in the comics). Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty helped Harry make a miniature Sabretooth spandex costume. He was so excited when it was finished. He had help getting it on and the whole day he wore that costume.

He showed off to the entire school and to the staff who were in the kitchen.

"He's so adorable!" Jean said, smiling at the young man showing off his costume.

"Child is handsome like his 'father'," Storm said, smiling.

Harry grinned and sat at the island with his 'father'. He had his trick or treating bag with him. Victor looked at Harry and smiled.

"Ya ready to go?" he asked the twelve year old.

"Yeah, I am."

They soon headed out with some of the other younger kids and older kids. The triplets were Alvin and the Chipmunks. Kaya was Alvin, Kane was Simon, Kenji was Theodore, and Bruce was Dave. The kids and Bruce talked Logan and Victor into dressing up, so The triplets helped Logan dress up as Gomez Addams and Bruce and Harry helped Victor dress up as himself, but made him dress in spandex, like his old costume, but a little more animal than it was before because Harry wanted a twin costume with Victor.

They went down the road and went from house to house. Harry enjoyed it so much. He was grinning ear to ear at his filling candy bag which was a pillow case. After half an hour his pillow bag was half way full.

Victor and Logan were behind Bruce and the kids. Logan smoked a cigar. He looked a little funny with his sideburns shaved off and made to look like Gomez with the little mustache and the black around his eyes with the costume and hair, too. Victor looked like his old self, but a little more violent looking.

"How much longer, Jimmy?" Victor asked.

"Not too long," Logan said. "A couple more houses."

"Good, this damn spandex is gettin' to me."

Logan chuckled. "Could get ya a leather uniform."

"That sounds great, thanks," Victor said. "Half finger gloves for my claws."

Logan nodded. "Care for the design?"

He shook his head. "Not really. The way yours is is fine with me."

Logan nodded. "'Kay."

"That leather must be sweaty as hell."

"Yeah, it can get pretty sweaty and hot."

He nodded.

After another hour of going to houses, they were walking back to the house when Kaya tripped over something. She picked up what she tripped over. It looked like an old spell book.

"Hey, look at this!" She showed the other ferals the book. They circled around her.

"What is it?" Kane and Kenji asked.

"Looks like a spell book."

"Spell book?" Logan, Victor, Harry, and Bruce echoed.

"Yeah."

She started to unstrap the book.

"Wait, what if something happens when the book opens?" Harry said.

Kaya smirked. "Spells ain't real. What's the worst that could happen?"

She unstrapped the book and opened it. The book shot out a bright green light and started shaking in her hands. She dropped the book, but it was still open, shaking and the bright green light shot into the sky. Cackling, howling, snarling, and many other sounds came from the book.

* * *

That's it for now. It's a oneshot. Can't come up with anything else. Ideas are welcome.


End file.
